Love Story
by JessiCAT1989
Summary: In a story based off of Rapunzel, Elizaveta has found herself trapped inside of a tower with no escape. Will a handsome stranger be able to save her? Or is she doomed to stay until the end of her days?
1. Shining Knight

_Hey, guys!_

_Back with another story! _

_I know...I know...I don't update for a couple weeks on my other ones, and I come up with a new one..._

_But, like the nerd I am, I've been reading these books modeled after fairy tales, and I've become kind of obsessed. And, I figured, why not write one?_

_And, who better to use than the Hetalia characters?_

_But don't worry. Getting away from my other stories for a little bit will definitely help with my writer's block, and I will update on them soon! NO WORRIES!_

_All right. Why don't we get on with it, so you can see if you like it?_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Hetalia...and I never will...=[_

_..._

Ever since I can remember, people have always commented on my beautiful brown hair. Rich, golden brown every townswoman could be envious of upon one glance of my chestnut tresses. In great waves, it flowed to my lower back.

Some people believed this feature, above all else would be my one way ticket out of our tiny village. One of those people happened to be my mother.

Our family had always been poor, my father working so hard, I thought many a time when he returned home, he would surely die of exhaustion. He and my mother would always scrape at what little we had just to make it by.

So when one day, they introduced pageants for little girls that promised award money to the winner, my mother did not hesitate to sign me up. She had always told me everyone would be envious of my luscious locks and fair-skinned face once I had grown. Now, apparently she decided to put it to the test.

My father objected numerous times to this pageant. He made it very clear he did not wish for me to enter. Not for fear that I would fail in winning. That, he always assured me, was not the reason. However, he never did tell me just why he forbade it. For a long time, I believed it was because I had only reached the tender age of eight.

But of course, my mother decided to go through with her plan, never heeding to my father's words.

And that...that is when my life was turned upside down.

My mother was a competitive woman, everyone was familiar with that side of her. At least, the other people in our town. One, who was not so familiar with this, was a powerful sorceress come from another town. Her daughter was also entered in the pageant, and it was clear the sorceress was entirely protective of the small blonde at her side. So when my mother, vain as she was, began to insult the daughter, the sorceress promised a curse upon my family. One, that would fail to happen right where we stood, giving my mother the false hope that she had won.

Naturally, I was declared the victor of the contest, for the judges could not resist my eyes the color of shimmering emeralds, nor my chestnut braid. And for the first time in a long while, I saw my mother give me a smile-a genuine smile. That was when I was sure I had finally earned her love.

However, my happiness was short lived. For that very night, as we began to travel home on horseback, we met with the sorceress once again. She still held the same sneer upon her pale features as before, her dark eyes falling on my mother. "I believe there is something you are forgetting." Her voice bore a velvety undertone, smooth, and beautiful, it almost sounded as though she were singing her words.

My mother cocked her head to the side, animating her obvious confusion. One thing I can say of her, my mother showed no fear. "What is it you are speaking of? Can you not see my daughter and I are trying to return home? It is growing darker by the minute. If you do not wish to move along, then I will be forced to trample on over you."

The fair blonde ahead of us let out a scoff, the amusement making itself known on her lovely features. "Foolish woman! You really have no idea who you are speaking to, do you?" When she continued to receive the perplexed glance my mother gave, she went on. "My name is Natalia Arlovskaya. I am a sorceress from another land." She paused, seeming to try and read the dark-haired woman's face upon the horse in front of her. She then turned her amethyst eyes upon me, causing me to involuntarily look away. "It appears you consider your daughter here a prize, huh?" Another moment of heavy silence hung, causing me to become even more frightened of this woman. "It seems to me as though you should be punished for your thoughtless actions. And I presume the perfect way is to separate you from your daughter. Give her over to me."

At this command, it was now my mother's turn to snort in disbelief. "You can not be serious! I am upon no conviction to do so. Now if you would please-"

At this, the woman I clung to on our mare was silenced. The woman directly ahead began to speak in some language I had never heard until that day. Her eyes had shut, and an odd aura began to swirl about. For a few endless seconds, I wondered just what this Natalia was up to.

Unfortunately for me, I soon found out. My body began to lift from the makeshift saddle I was seated on. In response, my grip tightened on my mother's waist, now terribly frightened of this power. However, that slowly began to loosen, and it was then that I knew I had lost our temporary battle.

The blonde woman grew closer, as an invisible force carried me to her. In a surprisingly graceful, and gentle manner, she caught my small body in her arms, the smirk still stretching at the corner of her rosy lips.

"Elizaveta!" I heard my mother's voice finally cry. "Return her to me this second!"

Natalia laughed once more, causing her thin body to tremble slightly, and me in turn with it. "I am afraid that is not an option for you." Her eyes found mine once more, and for a second, I could have sworn I saw something other than malice in them. Perhaps sympathy? Before I could be sure, she turned her chin upward, facing my mother again. "It is a pity. You have only used this child for your own gain for so many years. Never showing her love. I can see that now. This is why you two shall part ways here, and never cross paths as long as you both roam this earth." And with that, the image of my mother was gone.

As if my torture that night had not been enough, the sorceress built a tower from her own magic, etching a stainless white building, several stories tall. Locking me on the top floor, she left me with these words. "Until you can find true love, and break the curse your mother has stamped upon your soul, you shall remain here. From your past, you are on a terrible journey full of vanity. You must correct your own future." And with that, she was gone, and so was my company for many years.

On the eve of my sixteenth birthday was when it happened. I heard a great shouting as I sat, staring at the length of my now, very long, chestnut braid. At first, I disregarded it as some soldiers who had become lost in the forest.

However, this theory soon proved untrue as I heard a baritone yell, "Hello? Is anyone in there? I am wounded and could use some help!"

His cry was met with silence, for I could not offer him aid. The tower contained no bandages, or medicine of any sort.

"Please! I can not seem to find a door. I just request you show me one, say I may seek shelter for the moment!"

Something seemed to come over me in that moment, and before I could stop myself, I dared a peek at the man. He was surely handsome, though his appearance struck me as odd from the beginning. Snow white hair adourned the top of his head, and his eyes the color of blood.

He seemed to take notice of my from my tiny window, waving his arms rapidly at my appearance. That was when I could see the blood staining his clothes, and his face scrunched from the pain he must be feeling. "Miss? Please allow me into your tower! I would be forever in your debt!"

I had absolutely no clue on what to do next. Should I cast him away, or find some way to let him up? But how? And could he even be trusted?

I heard the man give another cry out pain. Mind made up, my eyes found my braid. It almost looked identical to that of a rope. Perhaps this man could climb it? Deciding against giving it another thought, I tossed my locks from the window, waiting until the end landed just above the ground. I noticed as the albino's expression mirrored the confusion he must have been feeling.

"Use my braid to climb up." When he failed to move quick enough, I added a rather sharp, "Hurry! There is no door!"

Reluctantly obliging, I watched as his fingers found my hair, giving it a soft tug I was shocked I could not feel. Slowly, he began to climb. I watched as he winced with each movement, more blood staining his light shirt.

Once he had reached the window, I offered him my hand to help steady him inside. He took it without hesitation, and I gently pulled him inside.

I waited for him to catch his breath, as I tugged my braid back to rest on the floor once more. When it seemed he had recovered enough, I decided now was as good a time as any to retrieve some information from this strange man. "What is going on?" I asked. "How have you come to be so wounded?"

"I was traveling back to the kingdom when I was attacked." He brought a hand to his side, and instantly, blood appeared. I was immediately surprised at the rate of blood loss he had experienced he still had as much energy left in him. "I held the soldiers that had invaded from across the ocean off for as long as I could. I quickly found I needed to run before they succeeded in my defeat."

"And that is when you found me." I finished. I helped to lean the stranger against the wall, ripping at the bottom of my skirts to create a makeshift bandage. "Can you tell me your name?"

He nodded, wincing as I removed his shirt to replace it with the scraps of cloth. "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." He paused, biting his lower lip as to not cry out while I wrapped the cloth around his waist, tight enough to hopefully stop the blood from continuing to seep out. "What is yours?" He finally asked.

"Elizaveta Herdervary." I answered simply, now finished with my task, and taking a few steps back.

A small, pained smile graced his features. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Herdervary." Not surprisingly, the young man's eyes slowly closed, and upon relief, I noticed he had simply fainted.

For a while I sat, staring at his peaceful face. This was the first form of human contact I had been faced with in almost a decade. In a way, it terrified me. In another, I was excited to finally speak with someone that wasn't myself.

I waited until the following day to hear this handsome stranger speak again. And when he did, I found myself hanging on every word he spoke about how the world had come to be in the time I had been locked inside this confounded tower.

According to Gilbert, a war had broken out between our kingdom, and the one across the sea. He failed to tell me what kingdom, though, I would not have been interested. I only knew ours, and any other, I did not care to know. The war had begun as a result of the opposing kingdom murdering our queen.

It seemed he bored rather quickly of recounting his tale to me, for he soon asked something of me. "How is it you are locked up in this tower? And why can you not escape?"

A sigh escaped my lips, as I brought my chin down to rest on my awaiting knees. I told him my story, of the sorceress, and my mother's unkind words. I watched as his eyes widened at my mentioning of Natalia. Magic had apparently become a rather feared art.

"You can not leave this place until you find...'true love'?" He gave a rather loud snort, running a hand through his unruly silver hair. "That is surely one of the oddest things I have heard as of late."

I immediately regretted reciting my tale to this man, for now I felt a fool. And rather offended in addition. "I suppose I am rather forunate you find my curse amusing," I began, a sharp tone dripping from my tongue, as I stood to my feet, and strode over to the window. "However, it looks as though you are clear to leave. I can offer you my braid to climb back down, unless you find that just as silly."

"I am not well enough to leave. You know that just as well as I do."

I turned quickly then, startling Gilbert with my sudden movement. "You will have to leave soon. You can not convince me you plan on staying for long."

One of his silver brows raised as he stared intently upon my face. I was about to ask what had entranced him so, until he finally opened his mouth to speak. "You do not wish for me to leave, do you?" He asked, a smirk hinting at the edges of his lips.

"Of course I do! This tower is not spacious enough for the both of us." Even as I spoke the words, I could feel my cheeks burn in spite of myself.

Gilbert shook his head, raising his body slightly, and I could tell he bit his lip again, refusing to let out a cry of pain. But the smirk reappeared in a rather fast manner. "I do believe you are lying. Just admit you are glad for the company."

As my cheeks began to burn even hotter, I tore my gaze away from him. "You certainly are sure of yourself, are you not? What makes you think I would be glad to have you with me?"

"Because you have been alone for so long."

His answer shocked me enough to cause my eyes to meet his once more. The smirk had disappeared, and in its place, an inquisitive frown. I could clearly see the pity in his expression.

"When was the last time you saw your family?"

My heart began to race at these new questions. I had tried to ignore these thoughts for so long, and now, here sat this man, forcing them back into my mind.

"Eight years ago now." Even to myself, my voice sounded too delicate. Too...soft. So unlike me...

"And they do not come to visit you? Do they know where you have been taken?"

I shook my head. "No. Though, I believe even if my mother were aware, she would not. Back then, I could not see what is clear to me now. She was only interested in my presence when I was useful to her."

I heard Gilbert give an audible gasp, and at once, I regretted my words. I did not wish for this man who I had just met the night previous, to pity me. That was not my intention. Unwilling to open up any further, I opened my mouth to speak again. "I suggest we try and get some rest. Night is already upon us, and you could use some sleep."

I could tell Gilbert was about to dispute, but I did not give him time to. For, I curled up at that moment, and turned away from him.

And that is when I felt what I had been attempting to hide from Gilbert.

Tears.

The next morning, I was met with silence.

My eyes frantically searched the room before me for the entertaining Gilbert. However, he was nowhere in sight.

Thinking I had finally driven him away with my callous behavior, I felt as hot tears stung at my eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. He had left. I was alone, once again. And to make matters worse, I was now sixteen, and the only man I had come in contact with, had willingly left me.

True love was something that would never befall my closed heart. I was to remain alone, and locked in this tower until the day I died.

With this added thought, I felt as the tears finally won, slowly trickling down my cheeks. I bowed my head to meet my raised knees, curling my arms around my legs. I had balled myself up in a corner of the room, mourning my lack of company.

That was when I felt a tug on my hair. I slowly raised my head to find my braid was flowing out of the window. Now puzzled, I began to try and recall whether I had brought my hair back inside the tower when I had let Gilbert up, or not...

Before I could ponder too long, I heard as something hit stone. I turned my gaze to find a hand reaching up. Then, I saw Gilbert's face appear in the window. His crimson eyes found mine, an impatient look taking over his pale features. "Well, are you just going to stand there and watch me? Or are you going to help me inside?"

Startled, I jumped to my feet, and raced over to offer him my hand. He hurriedly grasped it as I began to the task of helping him inside once again.

When his body spilled back inside the room, I noticed he now had some sort of bag slung over his shoulder.

"Were you crying just now?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "What?" I asked stupidly.

I watched as he stood to his feet, his eyes staring unyielding at my face. He slowly reached a hand up, his index finger touching my still wet cheek.

"I...That was..." Before I could bring myself to find some lie to satisfy him, I found myself in his arms.

"I am sorry." He whispered, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "I did not wish for you to think I had left you as well."

At these words, I felt as more tears were brought to my eyes, blurring my vision. So, instead of striving to stare at the wall before me, I shut my eyes, finally allowing myself to sob, as I had needed to for so long.

I felt my body lax at my withheld grief, and Gilbert gently guided us both to the floor. I began to wonder, _who is this man? And why is he being so kind to me?_ For, kindness had not been a thing to show itself to me often. My father, as I have briefly said, was the only one who had shown me any. His unconditional love was all I had to cling onto for so many years. The only happy memory that had gotten me by. And, now, thanks to a man I barely knew, I had another one to add.

When my sobs had spent, and my body withered from the draining action, I slowly pulled away from the man before me, suddenly ashamed of myself.

"Forgive me for my foolish behavior." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I do not know what has come over me."

Gilbert furrowed one of his silver eyebrows. "You are a fool if you certainly do not know." When I gave him a look, he went on. "Yours has been a life full of hardships. I can tell even from the little I have heard from you. Constantly fighting for a mother's love which you would never obtain, then being sealed in this tower. Its a wonder to me you have not wept like so sooner."

I felt my head bob in agreement. My gaze drifted to the floor, unwilling to meet Gilbert's crimson eyes. Even though his words were oddly kind, I still felt the shame settling in. Deciding to change the subject, I pointed to the bag Gilbert had dropped to the floor when he had embraced me. "What did you bring?"

"Just some of my belongings that I abandoned the other day." He said, kneeling slowly to pick up the small, dark object. I watched him wince from the movement, and wondered how he had managed to climb down, then back up the tower in his condition. He then reached inside to pull out a delicious-looking apple. "I also found some of these on my way back. I supposed you would be hungry." In a graceful movement, he tossed the fruit up to my awaiting hands.

It had been a couple of days since I had last eaten, and my stomach groaned at the promise of food.

At this, I heard the him chuckle. "And from the sounds of it, I was correct."

Feeling the embarrassment set in again, I decided to take a bite, enjoying the sweet flavor it brought to my mouth.

"Out of curiosity, what have you been able to eat? I suppose it is rather difficult for you to find something close enough to grasp from this height."

"You would suppose correctly." I replied. I took another bite from my apple, listening as he followed my example with one of his own. For a moment, I pondered not even telling him the truth of how I survived for so long up here. But I could feel his eyes burning my cheek while he waited to be answered. With a sigh, I spoke up once more. "The birds sometimes bring me fruit to eat." Even to myself I sounded mad.

Gilbert was silent for what seemed like an endless time, until I heard him burst into laughter. "The birds? Are you playing a trick on me? What could you possible mean the birds sometimes bring you food?"

I felt my face flush from embarrassment, and irritation. How could this man be so thoughtful one second, then downright obnoxious the next? "Just what I said. Forgive me if I sound like someone who has gone mad. It _is _rather lonely being locked up alone for so long." The birds had been the only friends I had had for so long. Somehow, I had succeeded in training them to fetch me small pieces of fruit to thrive on. Now I had some idiot mocking me for such a thing.

"I apologize." Gilbert finally said, choking out the last bits of laughter. I could still hear the amusement in his voice, and it sickened me beyond words. "But you must understand how this sounds to me."

Instead, I rolled my eyes, striding the room as I bit into my apple again.

Why did the sorceress have to pick true love as the one thing to free me? For if things continued as they did now, I would never set foot outside this tower.

...

_Yay! I hope you guys like this so far. I wanted to come up with another story, and I thought, what better than a fairy tale using Hetalia characters? _

_I know their personalities are different than in the show. But I wanted to model them more after characters you __**would **__find in a fairy tale. Plus, this is more of the introduction chapter. Later on, you will notice some of Gilbert's traits peek through. _

_Anyways, leave me some feedback! YOU KNOW I LOVE IT! _

_=P_


	2. Broken Hope

_Hey, guys! Finally back. I know its been a while, and I'm so sorry! Had a lot going on lately. _

_But who wants to hear about that when you can just read the new chapter?_

_I'll let you enjoy!_

_=P_

_..._

As the days passed, Gilbert's wounds slowly healed, granting him more flexibility in his movements. Something I was both glad, and dismayed for.

Sure, now it became an easier task for him to go and fetch food for us-things I hadn't tasted in quite some time due to the fact that many fruits were too heavy for my bird friends to carry. However, on the same note, I could feel sadness take hold of my heart. I knew with each day that passed, it was another day closer to when we would part our ways, and I would once again be left to my own thoughts.

And, to add to my long list of reasons to wish Gilbert would never leave my side, I was sure I could feel my heart tug every time his crimson eyes landed upon my face. That was when I knew I was falling for this man. You might be thinking at this point that this was surely good news, correct? That if I fell in love, I would finally be freed. Then, I regret to inform you, you would be mistaken. In order for me to truly be free, I would have to fall in love with him, and I would have to receive his heart in turn. This was certain to never happen. Gilbert had told me a few days after his arrival of a girl he was already pledged to wed.

I can not explain the anguish I felt at that moment. However, I refrained from showing my pain to him. I had expected as such, for he had told me of his noble background, and often in nobility, young men and young women are matched to suit one another's status. Soon, Gilbert would leave this accursed place, and I would remain here. It was how things were meant to be. Gilbert could not free me from this place. But, at least for a few short days, he could keep me company.

For hours, the two of us would sit across from one another, while we asked many questions. Most were aimed at me, and my life. Though Gilbert indeed pretended to have no heart, I could tell he cared deeply for my feelings, and the need to let out all of my frustrations. Though, thankfully, I refrained from weeping as I had done so that one afternoon.

However, I began to take notice every single time I would inquire of his life, he would immediately grow quiet, followed by a statement telling of how utterly uninteresting his life truly was. And when I persisted, he seemed to visibly become rather anxious. So, instead of questioning of his home life, I decided to aim my inquiries elsewhere.

When I had finally achieved the courage to ask Gilbert of his fiance, he seemed rather taken aback. As his ruby red eyes landed upon mine, I began to wonder foolishly if he could see through to my true intentions. However, my thoughts were soon laid to rest as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well...her name is Lili. She's a pretty girl. Her hair is of a pale golden color, and I believe her eyes are the same color as yours."

I watched as he took another bite of the crisp red apple in his hand. Clearly, he took no notice of my obvious confusion.

Despite myself, I heard as my voice flooded the room once more. "Is that all? When I asked, I was hoping to acquire more information as to her personality. Not of her appearance." Though, shamefully I have to admit, I did rather enjoy him refer to her as only' pretty'. Not beautiful. Somehow, that was enough to swell my body with a newfound hope.

For a few moments of silence, he seemed to ponder my last statement as he chewed. It struck me as odd that a man who was to be wed to this woman soon, would have to think for so long as to describe her. It seemed my previous assumptions had been correct. I was already out of touch from the world that surrounded my prison. And the world of the noble was even further from my understanding.

"To be perfectly honest, I do not know much of my bride-to-be." The way he spoke this...so nonchalantly, seemed to ignite something inside of me, for in the next moment, I had risen from my previous seated position.

"I do not understand as to how one can be betrothed to another if you know nothing of them. Do you love her?" My cheeks began to burn just as the words spilled from my tongue, burning like poison on my lips.

Gilbert seemed to respond to my raised tone, beginning to show his frustration with my unyielding questions. Especially of ones so personal.

"What would you wish me to say, Elizaveta? Of course I am unsure as to whether I love this woman or not. I do not know her well enough, but I assure you, I will learn to. Just as my father and mother did. As well as my ancestors before them." His tone unsettled me as his usually gentle voice raised, almost to a shout. "Why do you ask such nonsense?" Again, his blood red eyes lifted, staring intensely so, causing me to flinch from his unyielding gaze. But I would not show my weakness. For what my facial expressions lacked, my words would well make up for.

"I guess I am more out of touch from the real world then I thought..." From the corner of my eye, I could see Gilbert's body begin to slack, the tension slowly draining from his shoulders. I knew already he was beginning to feel that dreaded sympathy for me once more. However, it was to be short-lived as I spoke these last words to him. The ones that would cause him to race from this tower...From me...

"Leave this place. Never let me look upon your face from this moment. For if you choose to stay, you will keep your precious Lili from marrying the man she will never know as I do."

Now...here I sit once more. Atop this accursed tower, only accompanied by my own thoughts, and the strangling sound of my bitter tears...

And the lone dagger I have kept all this time.

As my gaze set upon the small blade I had used many a time to slice my fruit, a decision seemed to be made inside my mind. I would not let the sorceress have her way. I would not allow myself to be locked in such a place any further.

I would leave when I chose. I would achieve the final say.

I gripped the small hilt in my unsteady hand, and slowly brought it to the object that had failed me most. My heart.

Without a second thought, I plunged the blade straight into my chest.

You might think me extreme, I suppose. But I assure you. I always have been quite dramatic I suppose.

I ignored the blinding pain as I slumped against the wall behind me. I could feel the warm blood pouring from my body, staining my clothing. And with it, I could feel the utter relief flooding my very core. I would not have to endure this life any longer. I would leave this wretched place. Just as everyone had left me to suffer alone.

I would not allow myself to feel anything such as hope. For hope had only left me with a broken heart.

As my vision began to blur, I shut my eyes, unwilling to witness this horrid prison any longer. Instead, I would imagine Gilbert's kind arms encircling my body to meet his, warming me with his comfort. I could feel my lips twitch into a reluctant smile at the imagery.

If I could not have Gilbert in this life, at least I could pretend in my final moments that we were meant to be.

As he leaned his head closer to mine, the image slowly faded away. As well as my consciousness...

...

_Poor Elizaveta. Finally got to fed up with her imprisonment to deal with it anymore. =/_

_Is anyone going to find her? Or is she going to die all alone? And if anyone does find her, will they even be able to save her life?_

_You'll just have to find out, beasts! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!_

_I am SO evil! _

_Anyways. Please leave me some of your lovely reviews! I love them!_

_=P_


	3. Fading Fast

_Sooo...back again with another installment of this story! _

_Really glad I finally got another chapter up! I'm seriously addicted to writing on it!_

_ANYWAYS, I totally want to thank all my readers. You guys ROCK! Plus, I wanna thank my reviewers so much! You definitely keep me going! (Is it just me, or do I sound like I just won some prestigous award the way I'm blabbering on? Totally not my intention. Just so glad to know people like my writing!) _

_Now, I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope you like this chapter! It may seemed a little rushed...but...remember folks...she is dying while this is all going on...I didn't want to drag it out for five chapters. _

_WAHOO!_

_Now...ENOUGH WAITING!_

_..._

_ENJOY!_

_=P_

_..._

"Fool! You are a damned fool!"

Words permeated my semi-conscious mind, just enough to perplex me. Was I dead? Were these the voices of frustrated angels at my sudden appearance? I can not say I expected my untimely suicide would thrill the world of heaven. But to call me a 'damned fool'?

I felt as water, cold as ice was splashed across my face. What was happening to me?

I willed for my eyes to open, but soon found they were far too weak. As was my entire being. I attempted countless times to move, and stubbornly, it refused to do as I commanded.

"Why would anyone attempt such a heinous act?"

Again, I tried with no success to open my eyes. This voice seemed...so familiar...But who could it possibly be?

Suddenly, pain flooded my entire body, and I wished desperately to find my voice to cry out, let this person know how horrible this torture was. And then, I realized I was not dead. If I was, I would surely no longer feel such a sensation as pain, correct?

The pain in my chest soon turned into more of a feeling of pressure. Something was being pushed into it. Oh, how I longed to see! To know what was happening to me.

"Elizaveta? Elizaveta! Awaken at once!"

Again, I put forth every ounce of my will into opening my eyes. In some miraculous turn, I watched as my lids pulled back. At first, I could make out nothing. Everything surrounding me had turned into a blurred mess of color. Then, the objects in the room slowly filtered back into place.

The last piece of the room came into view as well, hovering just above me. The blood that stained his hand now matched the color of his eyes that took me in with a mix of surprise, relief, and anxiety. I could feel myself gasp, a reaction I immediately regretted as my lungs burned in consequence.

The hand that was in view moved to touch my face. I noticed briefly that his other was placed upon me where I had punctured it with the dagger. A piece of cloth lay below his hand, flattened atop the wound.

I watched as Gilbert opened his mouth to speak. However, I somehow proved quicker.

"What are you...doing here?"

I saw as his eyes widened momentarily at my question, as if the answer should be clear to me.

Choosing to ignore my inquiry, he voiced his instead. "Are you mad? Why would you ever consider doing such a thing?" At this, he eyed the blade used to induce the hole in my chest.

My gaze fell away from his, far too ashamed to ever admit my true feelings for this man. I almost wanted to ask, "Should it not be obvious?" I was doomed to remain in this wretched tower until the end of my days. Why should he feel the need to ask such a question?

I felt his hand move over my wound, and I let out a cry of pain despite myself.

Seeming to forget altogether what he had inquired of previous, Gilbert spoke up once more.

"We must find a way to get you out of this place..."

"Impossible." I heard myself mutter, sounding even weaker than before.

"Well, if we do not, you could very well die."

Now my eyes met his once more. "So be it."

The expression I obtained from my thoughtless words was once of pure anger. Somehow, I seemed to have offended him unintentionally.

"Do not be ridiculous. We shall get you out of this tower, and to someone who can help you. Maybe even the doctor at the palace..."

The palace? Had Gilbert gone mad? How would he ever think the royal family would welcome us into their home, and have me treated by their family doctor? Surely I had not heard him correctly.

"Now who has become the ridiculous one? The king would never allow a peasant as I to enter his castle. Assuming we could ever get me out of here."

"My father shall do as I command."

At first, Gilbert's words did not seem to register. Then, after they had finally sunken in, I could feel my mouth fall agape. "What do you mean...your father? Wh-Who are you?" I could feel my body growing weaker. It now felt as though I was falling into a deep sleep. My eyelids were becoming too much to manage as I forced them open. How much longer could I possibly keep conscious?

Gilbert sighed, and I could tell instantly he regretted already what he was about to say.

"My father is the king of this land. And...I am the prince. I was to take over the kingdom once I married Lili. My father is no longer in good health."

It seemed an eternity went by as I continued to try and force this information to sink into my mind. Gilbert...this man I had spent days with...merely talking of our lives...was a prince? I had fallen in love with the prince of my homeland.

I found myself wondering as my eyes slowly closed why he was speaking of all of this now. Why would he have not told me sooner?

"Elizaveta?" He sounded panicked. And I knew why. I had lost an allotment of blood. If I failed to leave, and find someone who could assist me further, death was upon me.

"I am still here. I am merely feeling weary."

Gilbert paused, and I knew already he was relieved to hear my voice. "You must stay with me. Do not succumb to how fatigued you feel. Hold onto your consciousness. Can you do that for me?"

I bobbed my head slightly to indicate I would do my best. However...I found myself wondering...Was it even possible to release me from my prison?

"Elizaveta..." I was glad to hear Gilbert's voice had relaxed somewhat. "Remind me of how you are to be freed from this place?"

I slowly opened my eyes, already feeling the shame flow throughout my body. The time before this I had spoken of the sorceress's curse, Gilbert had wasted no time in speaking of how strange it sounded...

I quickly swallowed my pride. Did it truly still matter to try and impress this man? I would perish very soon. Even if Gilbert was callous enough to mock my position again, it would certainly no longer matter.

"True love." I stated, feeling far too weak to persist in my explanation.

It seemed as though hours passed by as I awaited a response.

Then...finally...the oddest sensation was placed upon my lips. And before I knew it, I had forced my eyes open once again to find Gilbert's atop my own. He had kissed me. Something I had dreampt of for so long, and with someone I least expected. My first instinct was to pull away, shocked at the odd contact. Then, I did something I never thought imagineable. I returned the sweet kiss.

A bright light seemed to puncture every dark corner in the tower, causing me to shut my eyes tight. The overwhelming appearance of it was enough to convince me of my oncoming death. Until I felt as Gilbert's lips pulled away from my own.

"It...it is happening."

Before I could reopen my weakened eyes, I felt as Gilbert wrapped both arms around my body, hugging me closer to him in what I believed to be a protecting cradle.

When all was over, I chanced a glance at my surroundings. Seeming to read into my thoughts, Gilbert slowly pulled away from me, still holding me upright.

All around me, trees floated far atop my head. Grass tickled at my drooping arms. I was on the ground...Tears burned at my eyes as I attempted to blink them away. At this, I turned my gaze upon Gilbert.

"H-How...how did you free me?" I questioned, sounding rather foolish even to my own ears.

He seemed to think on that for a moment. Then...finally..."I do believe you freed yourself." He replied. When I continued to stare upon his face, showing my utter perpexity, he continued on. "For I have loved you since I looked upon your face. I believe, my dear Liz, you have loved me in return. But I imagine you failed in trusting in your true feelings. Something I feel, caused you to send me away."

I blinked a few more times, staring up at this man. He had known all along I loved him? And...he loved me in return?

So that meant..."I was freed when I released my doubt?" The moment I had decided upon no longer feeding into my shame, when I kissed Gilbert in return.

I felt as a smile crept across my features, and my eyes slowly shut. The energy I had gained from the odd events was escaping my body at an alarming rate. Gilbert seemed to take notice as he wrapped his arms around me once more, and stood to his feet.

With one last credible thought, I finally whispered the words that had been on my tongue since the day I had met him.

"I love you."

...

_She's finally free! YEAH! Just hope she makes it to the family doctor. _

_And assuming they do...Do you think they'll even save her? And what about Gilbert's arranged marriage to Lili? Will he have to abandon his feelings for Elizaveta to obey his father's commands? And will she even survive the race back to the palace?_

_So, I feel really bad if this chapter isn't as great as the other two. Not gonna lie, I'm totally exhausted, but I wanted to get this up! I'm addicted to writing on this story! I think its so cute, and Prussia is WAY too adorable when he's acting all sweet! Plus, I just think this couple is SOOOO cute! I LOVE them! _

_Anyway, please leave me some LOVE! It makes me happy!_

_Thanks so much for reading! See ya next chappie! And, hopefully it won't take me so long to get it up. =[ Writer's block, and actually having to work almost a regular schedule is starting to kill me..._

_=P_


End file.
